Zeus
Although Zeus is first mentioned on NeS1 Page 1, when JM pretended to be Zeus to play a prank on Ares, the real Zeus would not appear for many Pages afterwards. Zeus is "king of the gods" for the Greek Pantheon, which he rules alongside his sister-wife Hera. He has the authority and power to bestow godhood upon mortals, such as Nick, the demi-god son of Ares. He regularly commits infidelity with other deities and human women, and has transformed into various animals to do this, much to the chagrin of his wife. He is son to the titans Kronos and Rhea and when Kronos turned on his own children, consuming them, Rhea hid Zeus on Earth. He would eventually aid the Twelve-God Monarchs in overthrowing the titans, particularly his father, and have them trapped at the centre of various galaxies across the NeSiverse. He often interferes in the affairs of mortals and his children. Description Appearance TBA Personality TBA Relationships Wives Hera Main article: Hera TB Metis Main article: Metis Metis was the first wife of Zeus and daughter to Oceanus. She was the deity of the naacal people of Earth, who existed long before the humans of Zeus, and she fell pregnant with a child to her husband. However Zeus was given a prophecy that a child born of Metis would overthrow him and he battled against Metis. Upon her defeat he couldn't slay her and so he consumed her into his own mind. There, she continued to exist and worked on armour and weapons for her unborn child. The banging drove Zeus to seek help and his son, by his second wife Hera, Hephaestus hammered open his skull. Zeus' daughter by Metis was thus released, Athena, and despite the prophecy, Zeus welcomed her into Mount OlympusLeg Post 50, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Children Ares Main article: Ares TBA Athena Main article: Athena Athena is the daughter of Zeus by his first wife, Metis. It was prophetised that Zeus would be overthrown by a child of Metis and thus Zeus battled with his wife and then consumed her into his own mind. But there she continued to exist and fashioned armour and weapons for her unborn child. The noise of Metis' blacksmithing drove Zeus to have his head hammered open and from inside his head leapt Athena. Despite the prophecy, he welcomed his daughter to Mount Olympus. Hephaestus Main article: Hephaestus Hephaestus is the son of Zeus by his second wife, and sister, Hera. However Zeus' first wife, Metis, was locked inside his own mind and was constantly blacksmithing, the noise for which drove Zeus to the verge of insanity. He requested help from his son, Hephaestus the god of blacksmithing, to create a hammer capable of cracking open his father's skull. Hephaestus performed the deed personally and out of Zeus' head sprang Hephaestus' new half-sister, Athena, daughter of Metis. Human Children * Helen * Perseus Possessions Former Possessions Harpē Main article: Harpē The sword named Harpē was a sword imbued with the essence of his great betrayal against his father, Kronos, by aiding the Twelve God-Monarchs. History Greek Legends Origin The titans were created by the Primordial Deities Uranus and Gaia, Uranus representing reality and dimensions while Gaia was life. They then used the essences of their parents to continue the legacy of creation as they proceeded to create universes, galaxies and worlds across the Multiverse. They created other beings, including beings that would be considered deities. However the essence of Uranus, which was the structured and ordered nature of reality, railed against the unorganised and temperamental crafts of the titans. Urged on by the essence of Gaia, the bravest of the titans, Kronos, metaphorically slew Uranus and the nature of reality became fractured, creating dimensions, alternate realities and Realms with barriers separating them. Uranus, however, was not to be retired without a final say. He predicted that Kronos himself would, likewise, be overthrown by his own children. Kronos became paranoid. He and his sister, Rhea, had created many deities throughout the Multiverse and any of them could overthrow him. In his madness he ate his children - the deities he had created. He consumed them into himself where they remained trapped within an endless, cycling Narrative moment. The last of these gods, Rhea sought to hide from Kronos. Using Plotlines she was able to weave a Story for her son and hid him on a small, irrelevant world as an underdog hero - Earth. The deity would grow into the god known as Zeus. Yet the conditions by which Zeus would overthrow his father became indirect. It was through him that the Twelve God-Monarchs were able to pinpoint the titans at the creation of the NeSiverse - in which Zeus had been stashed. He told them of his father's weaknesses, strengths and armed with the knowledge of the son, the deities from the future were able to imprison the titans. In return, the God-Monarchs freed all of the deities that Kronos had consumed. Many of these deities, thankful to their saviours, would come to serve or even worship the God-Monarchs. Zeus thus created a blade and imbued it with the essence of his great betrayal against his father - the legendary sword Harpē that would fall into the hands of various human heroes of Earth throughout the lifetime of humanity. Zeus, and many of the freed deities, became gods on Earth of various cultures. Zeus was joined by his siblings on Mount Olympus and he came to share power with his two brothers - Hades and Poseidon. Hades created the concept of afterlife on Earth, where the souls of the living beings would retire upon the deaths of their physical forms. When Memnoch claimed Tartarus, he attempted to claim Earth's afterlife too, but the protections installed by the Ancient One meant that the afterlife of Earth could be used by the various deities of Earth alone. Zeus married another deity, who had been the daughter of Oceanus and not Kronos - therefore never swallowed. She, Metis, was already a god of the Naacal people who existed long before the humanity of Zeus. She was one child of three thousand siblings that were scattered across the Multiverse and were all deities of ocean-bound peoples. When she became pregnant, however, Zeus was struck by a prophecy - he would be overthrown by child born of Metis. Harkening to the overthrown of Uranus and the overthrow of Kronos, Zeus was, like his forebears, determined to defy this destiny. While still wielding Harpē, the sword and symbol of betrayal, he battled against his beloved wife. He was able to defeat her, but rather than slay her he consumed her essence into his own mind. There she continued to exist, deep within his thoughts. Even while Zeus had remarried, to his sister Hera, Metis worked within Zeus' mind to create armour and weapons for their unborn child. The incessant pounding and hammering drove Zeus almost to the point of insanity. He sought his son, by Hera, Hephaestus - the god of blacksmithing. Hephaestus was to create a hammer and with that hammer he would hammer open the head of Zeus. Hephaestus was horrified, but eager to work on such a complex and unusual item. With that weapon in hand, Hephaestus cracked his father's skull open. From within emerged the child of Metis and Zeus, grown and fully armoured. The powerful, spirited, wise and brave Athena was born. Despite the prophecy, Zeus was excited to meet this new daughter and welcomed her to Mount Olympus. Notes Britt's Commentary "Zeus was first introduced as a gag in NeS1 Post 1 but I personally reintroduced the 'true' Zeus much later. I wanted Zeus to be a little more fun and less of the usual 'super powerful awesome deities with harems' that Al Ciao the Writer was constantly creating. So he became a fat, serial adulterer who had a great many faults in her person but was still quite likeable. Compared to the original ZeusZeus article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia., the character's faults are actually toned down - particularly the serial rape that most of the Greek gods take part in." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS2 Characters Category:God Characters